


Be Careful What You Wish For

by a_loquita



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is too smart for Halloween tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

“Come on out, Carter.”

“No!”

“Oh, way to sound like you’re 7.” He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door that was stubbornly _not_ being opened by the woman inside.

“Jack, you could have told me that it was a Halloween party.”

She was right, he could have. But then she would have picked out her own costume and he really didn’t want to pass up the chance that presented itself, almost sinfully unfolding in his mind late one night while on the phone with her, telling her about the upcoming party. The TV was on in the background, and hey, he was just a guy that put two and two together.

“Well,” he kept his tone neutral, “at least I remembered to pick something up for you last minute.”

“This is ridiculous,” she announced suddenly, “I’m putting my dress uniform on.”

“No, you can’t!” His pulse picked up, mild panic setting in. He was this close… “The invite specifically stated that military uniforms were not allowed.”

“Hm.”

“You’re going to love the Dixons, I promise. The General reminds me of your Dad a little and Mrs. Dixon’s got this wicked sense of humor. Did I tell you about the—”

“You told me.”

Damn. She sounded really pissed.

But the doorknob began to turn and he stood up straight. Out she came, her hair up in a high ponytail and the pink outfit she had on leaving lots and lots of creamy skin exposed. Especially her midriff.

“Nice.”

She rolled her eyes. “Now who is acting like they’re 7?”

“You look great, Carter!” Perhaps he said it a little too enthusiastically, because she gave him a look. “What?”

“You couldn’t have picked out a nice witch costume? Or a ghost?”

“Trust me. This suits you much better.”

“Uh huh.”

His eyes couldn’t get enough of sweeping over her.

“You do realize, Jack, that I know two things.” She moved to grab her purse that was sitting on top of the dresser.

“What?”

“One, every man at this party is going to be ogling me like you are now.”

Jack’s eyes snapped back up to hers. Damn. He hadn’t thought about that. He really _really_ hated when other men were looking at her like she was some kind of meat. She was not an object, not a piece of meat to be eaten. Well, but if she ever was, she was his steak and his alone.

“Two,” she swept closer to him, and he could smell her perfume. “I remember a conversation off-world years ago, where you and Daniel got to talking about big turn ons. His was 'Charlie’s Angels.'”

Jack swallowed. He didn’t recall the conversation, but it seemed like something they might have done. Crap. That meant she might be well aware… Sam gave him what he thought of as her “evil grin.” It was the kind she used to put on her face back in the old days just before she was about kick alien ass.

“You, Jack O’Neill, stated that you always had a thing for ‘I Dream of Jeannie’ and at one time you owned a poster of Barbara Eden.”

“I did?”

“Yes, you did.” She raised a brow. “When we were talking on the phone last week, did you have the TV on in the background?”

Damn. He wasn’t the only one that could put two and two together. “Um… maybe?”

“Right.”

“For what it’s worth, Carter, you look really hot. No one makes a better Jeannie than you.”

“Shame you can’t wear your uniform and come as Major Nelson.”

“Shame.”

There was a beat, where she just looked at him. And suddenly, it was as if it all turned around. He had no idea why, but that kind of thing was common with her. Her brain worked much faster and on higher planes than his ever did. It was always a good thing in the field, but now that things had become more intimate between them, it was… well, unnerving at times.

She took his hand. “Come on, Frankenstein.”

“So, I’m forgiven?”

“So long as next year, I get to pick the costumes.”

“Deal.” He followed her out of the room happily. He was going to have to fight off all the ogling guys at the party, but that was a small price to pay for getting to watch Carter in that costume all night. And since he’d been forgiven, perhaps later…

They got into the car and it was only then that Jack’s brain caught up. “Wait, what did you have in mind for next year?”

She was grinning that evil grin again. “You’ll just have to wait and see…”

Oh boy. That conversation around the campfire was suddenly coming back. Hadn’t she mentioned something about having a thing for Greg Louganis?

Crap.  
   



End file.
